Glued on you
by Hellish
Summary: After causing a strife in potions class, Hermione gets stuck with no other than Draco Malfoy and they are compelled to get along or they will just be glued together for life.


Glued on you  
  
By: Hellish  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything...not even Harry Potter, oh god!  
  
Hermione stared at the instructions on the board, though she was not reading it.  
  
Though a prodigy she might be, this class she really can't endure with a vindictive teacher and a hot potion brewing, its all the ingredients that puts her to sleep.  
  
Potions class can be very soporific, she can feel her eyes water.  
  
So since she was bored to death by this class, she glanced at the boy who sat one table away from her.  
  
The black haired beauty.  
  
Hermione found it amazing herself, she's deeply contemplating on Harry instead of having the benefits of a good education.  
  
Weird, but she made a mental note to herself to take down focal notes later.  
  
The light in the room reflected on his glasses, making his green eyes flicker, but nonetheless, he was still cute in Hermione's opinion.  
  
He bit on his quill while pondering on something that was written on the board.  
  
Hermione recently had this infatuation on Harry but her feelings were never returned, but he doesn't even now she exists, he doesn't even know her feelings, he thinks of her only as a friend and only a friend, nothing more than that.  
  
He had this boyish touch that Hermione could never get enough of.  
  
The way he bit the tip of his feather quill made him look so boyish and the way his hair is when it's ruffled, is just so...  
  
"Did you hear me, Ms. Granger?" Snape spat  
  
Hermione jumped almost instantaneously at the sound of her own name, several papers flew from her lap as she did.  
  
"Umm, I'm sorry, Professor, I didn't catch what you said a while ago" Hermione said apologetically grabbing her papers from under her table.  
  
She heard several snickers from the back.  
  
Must be those slimy Slytherins.  
  
Gits.  
  
She continued gathering her papers while Snape said; "Thirty five points will be taken from Gryffindor for your serious lack of attention and for daydreaming in my class"  
  
"No! Wait--" she said immediately standing up, bonking her head onto her table.  
  
Laughter can be heard from the background.  
  
Hermione clenched her fists, she's a head girl and she just docked thirty- five points from her own house, life can be so unfair. Snape can be so unfair.  
  
"And it will be fifty more if you don't get up" Snape added  
  
She muttered incoherently and gathered her paper again while getting into her seat.  
  
"Now, each of you should pick a partner while brewing this new potion after that you will each give me a sample of your potion" Snape spat "You will have forty five minutes to work, no more no less!"  
  
The class started to move and picked their partners.  
  
Hermione edged to Harry but before she could, Snape said, "No, you don't, Granger, you will be working with someone else for this matter because of your insolence"  
  
Hermione shrugged, working with Neville shouldn't be that hard.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy"  
  
Hermione felt her throat tighten.  
  
"Come over here and assist Ms. Granger with her potion"  
  
"Assist?" Hermione thought "It's more like do the potion for him, Ms. Granger. Well, I won't be doing that today, Mr. Malfoy will have to do some work himself"  
  
Malfoy walked over to her table while Hermione continued to mend her head.  
  
He smirked as he looked at her and said, "Well, we all know the ritual, Granger. You do the work I get the grade"  
  
Hermione glared at him.  
  
"Oh, not in a good mood are we?" he asked maliciously  
  
"Definitely not Malfoy! Now fuck off," she hissed  
  
"In case you haven't noticed, Granger. Snape insisted in partnering me with you, which means, you do the work"  
  
Hermione sighed and said, "You'll be doing the work this time, Malfoy. My head aches"  
  
She massaged her head as she said that.  
  
Malfoy eyed her then said, "Does it really hurt?"  
  
"It hurts more when you talk, now do the work, will you? And shut up!" Hermione spat  
  
"Really? I mean how could it hurt when you have that humungous stack of hair on your—"  
  
Thwack!  
  
"Five points from Gryffindor, Ms. Granger, now get back to work!!!"  
  
"But that's unfair—"  
  
"Do you want twenty more?" Snape asked her eyes flicking maliciously  
  
"No, I don't"  
  
God! She just lost her house forty points, is this day going to be worse?  
  
Yes it will.  
  
"Good" Snape muttered and went to check on Harry who was having a lot of difficulty with his potion being partnered with Ron, who seems not to be taking the subject seriously.  
  
"One more snort from you, Weasley and it will be another week of detention for you and as for you Potter—"  
  
But Hermione didn't get to hear the rest of Snape's sentence since Malfoy interrupted.  
  
"You're going to pay for that, you sick whore"  
  
"Sure" Hermione said her eyes not leaving Harry  
  
"You fancy him, don't you?" he asked "I just wonder why, God! You must be tasteless, you should be fancying me, the school hottie, and I'm way better than Potter"  
  
Hermione cast him a dangerous look and said, "I do not fancy Harry and you only think you're better than him but honestly Draco, the only thing better than you is a tree frog, now if you will be so kind to do the work."  
  
Ever since the prat was made Headboy, he became more unbearable than ever.  
  
"It's either we both fail because you wasted too much time or you do the work and we both pass with flying colors, mudblood"  
  
Hermione glanced at her watch, exactly 10 minutes had passed, She sighed; a Malfoy is not worth failing for, so she started to work. She folded her sleeves and so did Malfoy.  
  
"What are you doing? You're not working"  
  
"It's hot" was his only answer.  
  
Hermione shrugged and began to work  
  
She started to slice caterpillars while Malfoy kept his mouth working.  
  
"Now, that's the way work should be" he said taking the chair beside Hermione  
  
"What, have a know-it-all do the work?"  
  
"No, just gain from someone who did all the work"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and wondered why Malfoy ever made Headboy.  
  
"Watch out, your boyfriend is coming" Malfoy sneered from behind  
  
"What?" Hermione said taken by surprise that she sliced her finger which had a nasty deep cut.  
  
"Ow--!"  
  
"Ouch, that looks...painful" a boyish voice said  
  
"Harry!" Hermione said brightly completely forgetting about her wound  
  
"Hey, do you mind if I get some of your caterpillar heads? Ron demolished ours by playing with the knife"  
  
"What? Do you mean to say your boyfriend still plays with knives? God!" Malfoy said  
  
"Fuck off, Malfoy!"  
  
"Don't mind him Harry and sure you can have these, just don't let Snape catch you asking from me, he'll dock more points," Hermione said offering him 4 heads.  
  
"Don't let him make you do all the work," Harry said eyeing Malfoy with deepest contempt  
  
Malfoy breathed and said, "Go and play with your boyfriend, Potter. He needs you"  
  
"Thanks Hermione you're the greatest"  
  
After that he went leaving Hermione with a crimson stain oh her cheeks, sighing while slicing.  
  
"Do you want another slice, mudblood? Cause it looks like you're going to get it"  
  
Hermione snapped out of it and said, "Then make yourself useful by helping me!"  
  
"I'm already making myself useful by being with you, I know just how much you'll be inspired to work when I'm around" Malfoy said standing up, deciding to play with her, forty points isn't enough, if he'll make the mudblood angry there'll be more points to be docked.  
  
Besides she will pay for slapping him.  
  
"RIGHT!" she said, inadvertently dripping blood into her cauldron and as she said this a sudden explosion from Neville's cauldron caused a pandemonium.  
  
"Oh dear" Hermione said  
  
But the damage wasn't that bad and Hermione took this opportunity to buy time in making the potion.  
  
Malfoy took this as the opportunity to toy with Granger.  
  
Hermione sat down and waited for the potion to brew.  
  
Malfoy sat next to her and noticed that she was revealing a lot of skin to him.  
  
He smirked and decided what to do next.  
  
While she copied some notes, Malfoy took his quill dipped it into some ink and wrote on Hermione's leg.  
  
"Stop it!" she muttered  
  
She resisted the temptation to slap him again because the commotion Neville caused cleared out and she can't afford to lose more points.  
  
"Stop what, I'm done"  
  
Hermione glared at him, what the hell is he trying to do  
  
Then she glanced at her leg, there it was freshly written, and "I love the gay loving boy"  
  
"Ugh! Malfoy you're such a sick fuck!" she said rubbing it off, surprisingly it wouldn't come off.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
He smirked and raised a permanent inkbottle.  
  
"Why you—"  
  
"Ah ah ah! Manners, Granger, remember the forty points you lost"  
  
Hermione seethed and stood up to proceed with her potion.  
  
Even though she was busy with her work she felt Malfoy's presence behind her.  
  
"Thanks Hermione, you're the greatest!" he whispered in her ear, mimicking Harry.  
  
"What the hell are you thinking off, Malfoy?" Hermione asked  
  
"Nothing, it's obvious you like him" he said breathing on her neck  
  
Hermione's breaths became intense and her heartbeat grew faster.  
  
"So what if I do? Are you jealous??" she asked  
  
Malfoy breathed while drawing little circles with his finger on her arm and said, "No, I'm never going to be jealous"  
  
"Then quit asking and shut up!" Hermione snapped as she flailed her arm away from him.  
  
Malfoy smirked, his plan is working; he made her angry and uneasy, a little more provocation and it's fifty points from Gryffindor.  
  
He silently prayed for the mudblood to slap him again and that Snape would see it.  
  
He continued to provoke her by saying in her ear in deep husky, hot whispers, "He thinks your just another girl, you're not special to him in anyway, you're just his friend and to think you're not much of his friend either, he prefers Weasley...you're just another girl"  
  
Hermione dropped the knife with a clatter. The effect of his words was powerful.  
  
She can't actually believe it, but what he was saying is true.  
  
There was veracity in his sentence.  
  
Harry did hang out with Ron a lot more than with her.  
  
And he didn't seem to have any feelings for her.  
  
She's just a friend.  
  
No.  
  
She's just a girl.  
  
"No"  
  
"Oh yes, Granger" Malfoy said trailing his finger from her face to her bare neck.  
  
"MALFOY WILL YOU GET A LIFE???"  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor" Snape said adamantly  
  
"And five more minutes before I collect your potion"  
  
Hermione fumed at Malfoy who just smirked.  
  
'I will be ever so glad when I get out of this room" she said  
  
"So will I, enduring you was a hard task"  
  
"Working with you is a pain"  
  
"Being with an untouched virgin like you is sickening"  
  
He touched a nerve and he knew it because Hermione grasped the caterpillar heads dripping blood into the cauldron and dropped them to the cauldron violently.  
  
She brandished her hand violently  
  
"IF EVER---" Those two words were the only words Hermione uttered before their cauldron exploded.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
That was all she could say.  
  
"Hermione, are you okay?" Ron asked  
  
"We saw the explosion from your cauldron and were surprised you didn't even have a cut"  
  
Hermione stirred as Snape began to clear their mess, "Yeah, I think I'm okay Ron"  
  
After clearing up the mess in twenty minutes later, Hermione stood up, to her surprise, Malfoy stood up the exact moment she did.  
  
"Eeew!" Parvati said  
  
"What the hell is that?" Lavender asked  
  
"What the hell is what?" Hermione asked  
  
"That gooey thing that's on your arm and Malfoy's"  
  
"What?!"  
  
Hermione stared at her hand and noticed something black sticking her to Malfoy. She tugged it but it only stretched, it was like a second skin, connecting her to him. It was stuck on his arm like it was on hers.  
  
"Looks like were stuck together," Malfoy said smirking  
  
Hermione stared at him in horror.  
  
That's all I'm just asking for one thing...please review, this came to me several nights ago and I posted it. Please tell me what you think.  
  
Go easy on me, if there are flames, no harsh words please because I will lose the inspiration to write more  
  
I'm sorry if this chapter was a bit confusing, I just reread it today and noticed errors.  
  
Yeah, English is my second language for that matter but I also wrote this some time during 2:00-4:00Am, so naturally since I finished it in that hour, it's bound to suck, right? I didn't reread it and directly posted it, so sorry, it was hurriedly written with ideas just popping and not to mention the pressure my mother was putting on me to let go of the PC, I hope this chapter is better 


End file.
